Bonds
by Renardeu
Summary: As Aberforth watches Harry Potter interact with his daughter through years, he reflects on Harry's relationship with Lily Luna and his own with Ariana. I certainly hope it's canon compliant.


Aberforth Dumbledore closed the dungeon of his pub, where he kept the most expensive liquor and treats for his goats, and went out of his den into the dazzling white of winter. With a pang that even 100 years couldn't lessen, he thought that Ariana loved that season – the blizzard, Christmas, beautiful trees covered with snow... They used to have long snowball fights in which Albus sometimes joined them(when he could drag himself away from his precious books for long enough to say more than a few words to them, that is). If that were the case, all three of them returned home wet, white and unrecognizable, their faces red from both cold and excitement. He is not ashamed to say that he uses these memories to form a Patronus sometimes – at others he remembers Ariana's first use of his name - "Abe!Abe!" at her first ever birthday. He was only 5 years old then, but he remembers the moment clearer than anything else - the simple light-blue dress, matching perfectly with the shade of her eyes, blonde shoulder-length hair, and the expression on her face when she opened his gift, a soft ball that had some sort of enchantment on it, he doesn't recall which. From that moment on he promised himself to do anything in his power to make this expression appear again on her face. He wasn't a quick learner or an artist – that's what he took pride in, the number of times he made his little sister smile.

17 February, 2013

Aberforth was walking, his mind far away from the present moment. At the beautiful lawn near "The Three Broomsticks" something caught his attention – a middle-aged wizard lying in the snow (not for the first time today, judging from the state of his robes), laughing hard, and a little girl with flaming red hair jumping up and down on his stomach and kissing his nose, yelling "I won! I won!" "Aha! Got you" - replied the man in kind, starting to tickle her until she uttered "Stop!" through fits of laughter. The man sat straight, the girl lent into his embrace and rested her back on him. They sat like this for a moment, the man stroking the girl's hair lovingly. Only when the man got up and pushed the hair out of his emerald green eyes, revealing a familiar scar, did he realize who the man was – Harry Potter, the saver of the wizarding world, the boy who lived, etc. Then the girl must be his daughter, thought Aberforth idly. He heard something about them but never actually paid attention to all the gossip.

-Daddy! Dad! - the girl cried, tugging on his sleeve. - Can I try the broomstick Uncle Ron gave me today? It's my favorite present so far. Al's fairytales are also good, but the broom is better.

-Of course, Flower. One thing first though – aren't you wondering why I didn't give you anything for your birthday.

-You gave me the new dress with Mum! - She said, confused. Potter laughed at the expression on her face and said with an air of mischief.

-Did you really think I could settle on sharing a present? Nope. Here you go. Happy Birthday, my little ginger kitten, and don't ever grow up. – The man got something from under his robes and held it out to his daughter.

-Dad! - laughed the girl, taking a small parcel from her father's hands.

-Okay, yeah, scratch the last one. Anyway, open it! - Potter prompted her, smiling.

After a minute of unwrapping the gift was extracted – a little model of a Norwegian Ridgeback was slowly flapping his wings on the girl's hand.

-The best gift ever! I wanted one since you told us that story about Norbert, how did you know? Daddy, thank you! You're the best Dad! - Lily wrapped her arms around him. Harry positively beamed and hugged her back.

-Well, we'd better go and fly if you still want to. We'll have to go to Grandma's soon enough; they must be nearly finished with preparations for your birthday party. You know how Grandma loves having all family together. – He finally said.

-Will Teddy come? I miss him! I want to see his pink hair! And the snout nose! - She jumped up and down in excitement while her father shook his head, clearly amused.

-Of course he will come. He can't miss the birthday of his little princess, can he? Come on, we really don't want to be late - and Harry, smiling contentedly, led the red-haired, dragon-loving girl to the place where all boys from the neighborhood usually played quidditch.

31 January 2017

Aberforth opened the only window there was in his room, with a view on a path leading from Hogwarts. With a magically magnified force a man's voice was heard in Hogsmead "Mister Harry Potter, please come forward for making the congratulatory speech! Mister Potter, your presence is required in the Great Hall! Where the hell is Potter?"

-Yes, Daddy, do you know where he is? - laughed Lily, putting on her gloves and hat.

-Nope, no idea. - snorted Potter (the wind blew strong, revealing his forehead). - Seeker's match? I heard you outflew Mum that one time you played. And James swore never to compete with you again after he saw that.

The girl nodded eagerly, her voice barely audible through the continual yell of "Mister Potter, you are required at the Great Hall in Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and wizardry!"

-Of course! I'd love to! But you know I'm no match for you. I've tried to outfly you a dozen times at least! It's hopeless business. James says they take only the very best on the House team and half the Gryffindors will be trying out, and the whole school watching, even the teachers!

-He's just kidding you, nothing new here. It's not half that bad. You're not thinking in the right terms, Flower. You don't have to 'outfly' anyone. You keep an eye on the snitch, but mainly just enjoy flying. - Potter said as they went away.

-But what about the ceremony? - He heard Lily ask.

-Teddy will do it for me. We talked about this. I think his parents deserved praise more than I do, anyway, and I expect he will mention them in his speech for me. Thank Merlin he got over the period of resenting his parents for leaving him. Poor Remus, if he ever heard the things his son said... - and then they were too far away for him to hear anything, so he settled on watching them from afar and figuring out for himself what was going on.

For a long time all he could see were two blurred figures in midair, racing one another, flying in circles around each other and looking for the tiny golden ball. He saw that they had an almost identical style of flying, both evidently loved dives and were very well balanced - it was clear from the first sight who taught the girl how to handle a broomstick and it was as clear that it was not a waste of time. Then suddenly one of the figures stopped flying and a girl's silhouette could be seen in the moonlight, hanging on one hand from the broom. In an instant, Harry was at her side and in another second they were both on the ground, the broomstick summoned to them with a wave of his wand.

-What happened? You're more than a decent flyer; you've been one since you were 5 years old! - asked the man anxiously, his hand on his daughter's shoulder.

-It's nothing, – she told, though her voice was very feeble.

-It's certainly not nothing! - He wanted to stroke her hair but his hand rested for a moment on her forehead – You're burning! Here, take this.

Potter took a bottle of black potion from his pocket and handed it to the girl, who reluctantly drank it, and immediately smoke began coming from her ears.

-Can't we play a bit more? - She asked hopefully.

-No more qiudditch today, and for at least two weeks. We have a rule about health and lying about it, remember? - He brushed off Lily's protests. - But your Mum is not home tonight, so I am making us dinner... -We can make my favorite cake, right? And I can help you with the cooking? - She asked, qiudditch completely forgotten.

-Of course! - Potter smiled lovingly at her. - I was counting on you with the cooking. Now, if you want the blackberry tart, I will go shopping while you sleep, OK?

-All right. But it's just an hour, not more! - Lily said anxiously, and Potter nodded, his previously worried face breaking into a smile once more.

-I agree with you there, you won't be able to sit still for even a minute more than that – he hugged her close for a second, then let go, took the girl's hand firmly in his grasp and they apparated together – apparently, home.

5 July, 2021

Aberforth was clearly wrong in thinking that he was the only one who appreciated the view on the sunrise near the lake – a man with messy black hair (Potter, if he wasn't wrong) and a red-haired teenage girl sat a few feet away from his favorite spot. The girl obviously was still not awaken and clearly had no wish to do so. She lay on the soft grass and closed her eyes. -Here you go, miss Sleepyhead, – Potter got a thermos out of the basket he was carrying and filled one of two cups on it, - coffee with cream and no sugar.

-Thanks Dad, that's my favorite– the girl Aberforth identified as Lily Potter got up and took the cup firmly with two hands. - But wait a second, you hate it! You like it black with a bit of sugar.

-I think I'll manage it this once. – he answered warmly, filling another cup for himself and taking a sip, then shuddered and drank it in one gulp. - Urggh, it's disgusting!

Lily merely laughed, drinking coffee, and all was quiet for a moment, except for a few birds.

-Sorry for that scene yesterday... - she said- but you know I really hate that if I look so much like Mum they all say I must follow her footsteps in everything. Just about everyone I meet thinks it his duty to tell me how much I remind him of Mum. I mean, I love her and all, but what's with the expectations? I hate goal-scoring, it's pointless, and I never learned the Bat-Bogey hex, and I didn't even think about a boyfriend yet. And I hate being in big companies when I don't know anyone – it's fine if that's a big group of friends. I dress casually and hate dresses and hate low cutouts and tight t-shirts... I love potions and transfiguration, not Charms and Defense! - She finished her rant somewhat awkwardly, looking at her father.

-Well, you still can't behave that rudely with adults. Even if they are morons – he smiled slightly. - Just keep being yourself, don't give in to them – don't do what they expect just to please them and don't do the opposite just in spite. Those are the same things. If you manage that, you'll find people who really get you and see you for who you are.

-Thanks, Dad – she rested her head on his shoulder for a while, not speaking.

Then Lily got up with a determined and slightly mischievous air.

-Come on, let's open the season! - She challenged and ran off, not waiting for an answer. Her father followed her in a second, and soon they were both out of earshot, clearly more splashing the water and chatting than actually swimming, though they took a trip to the other shore and back.

-Wow, that's a cool way to start the day! - said Lily as they came back, sinking her teeth into sandwiches. - Thanks, Dad. How did you find it, by the way? -There was that party – it's called The Victorious Day, I think. Everyone was there, talking about how grateful they are and how great we all are – "the heroes" was, I believe, the actual phrasing. I just couldn't take it anymore, so I went on a walk to clear my head, remember some people and things... Well, I ended up here and promised myself to share it with my daughter if I ever had one. I've come here a fair few times to think.

-Yeah, I think I get what you mean. It's really … well, maybe quiet's the word. Did you tell anyone else about this place?

-Nope, I was waiting for you to grow up to share it with you. - Harry smiles adoringly at her.

-Not even Mum, Al and James? - She asks skeptically. - Al is basically the next you!

-No, not even them. - Potter chuckled. -It can stay our place, if you like.

-Really? I'd love that. Some sort of secret club! - Lily said excitedly.

-Well, I'm not searching for the magical beans! - Harry said

-What? - Lily asked, confused.

-Remember the movie, "Puss in boots", we saw it when we went to Muggle London - Ginny and the boys went to a qiudditch match and you preferred to go with me for a cup of tea with Dudley? They had that club.

Lily laughed and helped herself to a banana, closing her eyes at moments to look at the bright sun and enjoy it. Wait, the sun? Only then Aberforth realized how late he was and hurried away without a second glance at the two Potters.

21 May, 2024

Aberforth saw Lily Potter (after a few times she was easily recognizable to him) sit on the grass beside her father, her back rested on a tree. Both of them were apparently lost in thoughts. He was on the point of leaving when Lily spoke -Dad, do you by any chance remember the song Mum used to sing us? I just somehow remember a little bit of it – came to the surface yesterday when I couldn't sleep. It actually calmed me down, you know... - for some reason Potter looked really happy.

-Yes, I do remember it quite clearly. It's just... Well, it wasn't Ginny who sang it to you.

-Who then? Grandma? - asked Lily, her curiosity peaked.

-As a matter of fact, it was me. - the man blushed slightly.

-Can you sing it? Please! - she looked at him sweetly.

-I can try... I'm not a great singer, you know. - He hummed to himself for a moment, then started to sing aloud, quite but confident.

-Lunar lawn is shining, Night as bright as day, Sleep, my little sunlight, Sleep as deep as bay... - and so he sang.

As the song went on, the teenager's expression became more and more relaxed, until she rested her head on her father's knees and almost fell asleep.

-I never knew you could sing. Is there much that I don't remember from my own life? - she asked, slightly anxious.

-A lot, I think, – Potter shrugged, – but I can tell you some of the stories. - he said, stroking her hair absentmindedly while she looked him earnestly in the face.

-Please do! For example, when did I get the plush cat that James tried to turn into a spider?

-Your Mum and I bought you Celine – that's what you named her, apparently after the Muggle singer you heard, - when you were 3. You took a liking to a stray cat and you were devastated when it stopped coming back for food. We never found out what happened to it. Anyway, I had an idea to replace it with a toy one – they are a lot alike in appearance, even have the same markings. You couldn't let it out of your grasp even when you were asleep – we tried to take it away to make you more comfortable. James was the only one whom managed to weasel it out of you. You loved how he imitated its voice in role-plays.

-And when did I learn my signature hex? I can't remember a time when I haven't known it .

-Oh, that's a good one. You were 6, if I remember correctly, and wanted to get Al to fly with you, and he was reading "The Adventures of Sherlock Holmes". He was so engrossed with the story that he ignored you for several minutes. Besides he never liked playing quidditch that much anyway – he always preferred to watch it. You got angry and threatened to turn his hair into snakes. Al didn't believe you could, so you had a go. I might have corrected your movement a little (not that I admit to anything), but you managed it in the end. You were terrible in countercurses back then as you are now, so poor Al sat like that for a while, until you called me. That's why he never refuses to spend time with you anymore... - they both laughed.

It was time to feed his goats, so Aberforth tore his gaze from the two people still deep in conversation and hurried away – his goats needed him, after all.

Aberforth held out the leaves for his favorite goat to eat, thinking about Harry Potter and his daughter. Lily. He remembered the girl a little from the first Order of Phoenix – nice one she was. Pretty, fiery temper, but her heart was certainly in the right place. She made a funny couple with that Potter lad. "Opposites attract", he supposed. Well, not exactly opposites – both popular and good-looking, both can't stand unfairness or misery of others without helping, both good at school, from what Albus told in everything else – polar opposites. Their son is really one of a kind. A teenager defeated one of the most powerful wizards in the century, everyone said. But that's not what he singles out the kid for. His relationship with his daughter reminds him of himself and Ariana, when she was all right or in good days afterwards. It's quite different – he and Ariana were much closer in age, they were brother and sister rather then father and daughter, she needed much more care, but the feelings... She clearly means the world for Potter, he is always with her – with the other kids or alone. Potter plays with his sons, talks with them, often takes them somewhere, but he had never seen him look at anyone else with as much tenderness as does at her. And Lily always singles him out, too. She spends time with other members of her family (that includes Potter's godson, Lupin's cub) too, but they share that connection. She always hugs him for half a minute and kisses him on the cheek when they were apart for more than a day, whereas she smiles at her brothers and hugs her mother fleetingly. They have their secrets, sometimes they tell things that no one else from the family can understand. Yes, that's exactly how he and Ariana were. He came to the conclusion that he actually liked the Potter boy very much. Maybe he deserves a free butterbeer after all...


End file.
